


What I went through to find you...

by I_really_love_pans



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Doggy Style, Facials, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Without Plot, haunted! Joseph Oda, it's pretty messy later, normal Joseph Oda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally finds his partner, Joseph Oda but something is not right, and this is pretty much PWOP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my first attempt at Joseb smut, and oh my god, what ensued afterward.
> 
> I went through and finally made some better edits, and even added more to it, so Whoo! Working on the second chapters edits now. :3

Joseph put his glasses back on, and he wiped away the blood from his nosebleed. He lost himself, and felt his rational thoughts shoved into the back of his mind, and replaced by pure instinct.. it told him

“Kill, kill, kill.” 

Before Joseph realized what was happening, his leather-cloaked hands wrapped themselves around Sebastian's throat. The primal urge to kill controlling him, telling him to end Sebastian's life. An argument was ensuing inside his cranium, "No! I can't, I refuse!"

Joseph won the fight, and his grip loosens around the other man's neck, Sebastian rubbed his throat, wheezing slightly, his dark eyes staring into Joseph's equally more shaded pools. 

“I’m sorry Sebastian!! I...I don’t know what came over me!!” 

Sebastian said nothing as he approached Joseph, his hand reached out to clasp onto Joseph’s gloved hands lifting them up to his lips. Joseph felt his face burn as the blood rushed to his face and a blush formed on his cheeks. Sebastian licked at the tips while doing so he could feel the heat from Joseph’s gaze nearly burning a hole in his head. However, Sebastian knew his partner was enjoying it. 

Moaning quietly to himself as he enjoyed the taste of the warm leather on his tongue; biting the tips of the black glove, he took a piece of it between his teeth and slowly pulled the glove off from Joseph’s hand. 

Joseph watched in awe watching the older man; it was unbecoming of him to act so differently. Honestly, Joseph wasn't complaining, yet he had just tried to kill Sebastian. Why was this reward? 

Joseph's mind overcome by the visage of Sebastian taking his gloves off with that smart mouth while giving him such a look of wanton and desire. Sebastian's gaze it's so intense that it set Joseph’s soul ablaze, his eyes locked with the older man’s. 

“S-Sebastian..?” Joseph whispered, and Sebastian then intertwined his fingers with Joseph’s, and kissed Joseph’s knuckles before moving them towards the younger one’s lips and silenced him. 

“Shhh, Joseph don’t fight your feelings," he untangled their hands, and then Sebastian pushed Joseph’s thin frame up against the wall.

A cry of shock escaped the younger man when he felt his arms being pressed up against the side of his head, the idea; the very thought of Sebastian ever being like this. Not even in his wildest dreams would he have thought that nearly killing him would get him off, yet again they were not under normal circumstances anymore. 

"Ohhhh! Se-Sebastian what- What are you doing?” exclaimed Joseph as he felt a hot, wet, tongue against his flesh. He Dragged his tongue over Joseph's jaw. Joseph pressed his body harder into the wall giving his partner more access to any part of him he desired. 

He felt the older man’s hand shift upwards to his neck and felt him dig his thumb into the underlining of his jaw and force Joseph’s head too far back, Sebastian’s hand tightening around Joseph’s throat causing his airways to constrict.

“Ack! Se-Sebas--” Sebastian coming back to his senses he quickly loosened his grip.

“Sorry, Joseph….but you have no idea what I went through to find you.  
I could not bear not having you..for all I knew you could’ve been fucking dead! And the thought of not being able to...hear your voice, smell that strong cologne that you always insist normal and that I just have a sensitive nose, or not being able to taste you…”

Joseph barely had any time to respond, Sebastian moved his hands one to the back of Joseph's head, to cushion his head from the wall and the other drifting to the top of his vest. He attacked Joseph’s neck, like a hungry dog after every scrap of meat left on a bone. 

Joseph's head was spinning, and the whole room was nothing but a blurred gray, he forgot everything at that moment. His buttons plucked from their slits, rough hands undoing every single one of those pesky buttons, afterward it was yanked open and then the buttons on his button-up were being worked on, at a much faster pace this time. Joseph’s chest was now fully exposed, his nipples erect. Sebastian moved his mouth over the sensitive nub, and his tongue teased the areola making the younger man whimper, biting his bottom lip, his breath coming in slow gasps. Sebastian was getting hard, the fact that he heard those sounds from his well-composed partner. That did things to a man.

Joseph bit his lower lip stifling his cries. However, the sensations that he was feeling, his flesh was on fire, his blood running hot, his face flushed. It irritated him he was like some horny schoolgirl; He just cursed Sebastian for knowing his body better than he did, knowing just what to do to make him a hot mess.

“Sebastian! Oh my god feels amazing!” Joseph cried out from shock and pleasure.

Sebastian smiled, the tight bud nestled between his teeth just hearing his partner call out his name, it sent a shiver down his spine. Seb moved his hand to Joseph's other nipple and pulled, and twisted the tight bud. Joseph almost smashed his head into the wall in ecstasy. 

Sebastian straightened up and stared into the stunned male's face there was drool dripping from his mouth. Sebastian leaned in licking it away from his partner's lips. The younger man blushed deep you’d think all the blood in that little body of his went straight to his face.

Joseph scowled at the older man, “You...you cheeky son of a---” his words were cut short. Sebastian’s hands came to rest on his chest, then smoothing them along the exposed flesh he ran his hands down Joseph's sides only stopping when he reached the hem of his pants.  
Then his hands slid forward dipping past the waistline, stretching out the material a bit so that he could slip his fingers into the spandex of his underwear, his hands then plunged inside, grabbing handfuls of Joseph's tight butt cheeks. 

“SEBASTIAN!!” Joseph called out again Sebastian kneaded and massaged each of Josephs butt cheeks, Joseph getting weak on his knees, they were giving out. 

"Joseph, you're high maintenance. Do I need to do everything?" 

*chuckle*

Sebastian pressed his body against the younger man to support him against the wall, and his hand movement became restricted due to the new position. 

“Ohh...oh… oh god…” 

Sebastian pulled his hand out from the underwear of the other and went straight into tearing the belt from the slots of his pants quickly.

The clasp being freed before the button beneath could be undone his large hands finding a home in the others pants again, then with one motion, he slid Joseph’s underwear and trousers down to his knobby knees. 

Joseph stood there, his body trembling as well as his exposed penis with anticipation to what Sebastian had in store for him, with his dick erect and ready for Sebastian. The cold air was flowing throughout the facility, and it felt like someone was breathing on his erection.

“Here Joseph let me help warm you up..” Sebastian gripped the base of Joseph’s dick.

He moved his hand firmly, and swiftly as he jerked off his partner. 

Joseph was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, and he bit down onto the flesh. He could feel Sebastian's tongue licking his tip and felt it when his tongue dipped into the slit on top, Joseph bit down harder on his hand, crying out from the pain of the bite and the pleasurable feel of Sebastian's hands working his erection.

Sebastian moved his mouth over Joseph’s dick. The man was big enough to fill Sebastian's mouth, his teeth lightly scraping the tender flesh, then the sucking started. 

Joseph's hips bucked into Sebastian's eager mouth, the sensation of that hot tongue sliding all over him. He pulled away to catch his breath, his eyes met with Joseph's, He smirked, and the other man whispered something.

"Sebastian... please continue, it feels amazing..."

"Sounds good to me."

He ran his tongue up the sides before putting his cock back into his mouth. 

“Seb...I’m gonna; I’m gonna come!” Joseph cried out. His hips were fervently bucking against the others talented mouth, Sebastian eliciting some moans from the feeling.

“Do it..come over my face Joseph…”

Joseph blushed “Sebastian! I could-couldn’t!” he moaned into the back of his hand feeling Sebastian massaging his balls now. 

“Stop...Stop, it’s too much, it feels too real Sebastian.” 

Sebastian massaged his balls more, he pulled his mouth away, using his other hand to work Joseph's cock now. Joseph was thrusting himself into Sebastian's hand, that contact of rough flesh over him was enough to make him come, and with one final cry, he ejaculated all over the older man's face, his hip bucking until every drop spilled. 

Sebastian licked the cum that was near his mouth.

“You taste good..” smiled Sebastian, wiping the cum from his face to lick it from his fingertips. 

He stood up and stepped back, Joseph turned his head, embarrassed at what he had done.

“Ohh Jo, don't be like that! You have nothing to be ashamed of!” 

“But you….your face! I-I It’s everywhere..I’m embarrassed..”

Sebastian leaned in and kissed him passionately, he gripped the back of JoJo’s neck and deepened the kiss, Joseph was moaning into the kiss, his hand moving up to run themselves through Seb’s hair and pressed his body into Sebastian's. Seb pulled away slightly and whispered.

“You’re so cute when you get turned on…” he chuckles. 

Joseph playfully pushed Sebastian on the shoulder then bent down to pull his pants up. However, Sebastian put his hands over Joseph’s and insisted he gets him dressed instead.

Sebastian patted his partner on the head and headed for the door when Joseph called out to him.

“Hey, Seb…maybe next time I could….” Sebastian turned to look at his partner who was fixing his hair and straightening his glasses. 

“Maybe you could what?” asked Sebastian his eyebrow arched, and his hand out to turn the doorknob. 

“Get you...get you off sir…” Joseph almost looked away but maintained his gaze with Sebastian.

“Joseph, are you sure…? I mean wouldn't say no, I've missed you so damn much couldn’t control my excitement earlier, I was just so damn happy you were alive.”

“I want to Sebastian, and It’s the least I can do...I do...I do...Love...Love you.”

"I love you too Joseph."

To be continued in Chapter 2


	2. A favor for a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph decides he finally has a good reason to pay back Sebastian for his previous gift. The two detectives finally get what they desire, all the hell up to this point will seem like a memory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I finally wrote the second chapter!!!!! I apologize to those that have been waiting for this with bated breath! ( hopefully, you haven't passed out lol) 
> 
> Now without further adooooo behold Chapter Two!

"I am sorry, It is not about being unable to see…"

"It is about… feeling normal."

"It is all right, let us focus on finding Kidman."

"Jeez. Joseph. All that for a pair of glasses…"  
Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw his partner staring blatantly at him.

"Joseph?"

"I said I wanted to return the favor…"

"Joseph they were only a pair of glasses you do not need to pay me back…:

"Not for the glasses… for the other thing…" he blushed.

Sebastian also did.

"Oh. Right, I had not expected anything in return, Joseph. You do not need to-"

"I WANT to Sebastian," before Sebastian could say another word Joseph had pushed him against one of the crumbling walls near the cathedral. Joseph's eyes were fixated on the older man's face; like he was taking in every detail. Sebastian understood why, Joseph knew he'd lose himself completely and forget his partner, forget all the years they had been togeather, every bad memory every good memory, every milestone it would all be gone, and Joseph would become a shell of his former self. 

Sebastian knew he owed the younger man this chance to explore every inch of himself to commit to the memory of the mind he still retained.

Sebastian's eyes softened, he then placed his hands on the thin man's shoulders. Joseph reacted, his mind had become so absorbed into memorizing Sebastian's features, the touch of the other man overwhelmed him.

"Sebastian... I-I... I'm scared... please let me seek the only comfort I have left, with you!"

Joseph moved close, his glasses fogging from the older man's hot breath.

Lips pressing against rough flesh, dry lips crushing against dry lips, he was thirsty, they both were.

Sebastian flinched as he felt Joseph's teeth bite into his flesh. The warm, viscous fluid, Joseph hungrily lapped it up, swallowing the life-giving nectar.

"Hey, hey! Joseph? What the fuck? You some kinda vampire now?"

"Shut up,"

Sebastian glared, the expression on Joseph's face, that feral look in his eyes the need, the desire it was all there.

Joseph's hand snaked down to Sebastian's pants, leather-wrapped fingers coiling around the belt buckle, releasing the latch, his fingers wrapping around the leather strap and violently pulling it from the holster.

"I was just thirsty... When's the last time we had anything to drink?"

"Yeah, but drinking my blood? that is how you resolve it?"

"I could drink something else..."  
Sebastian was about to object when it dawned on him what the younger one was referring too.

"Jesus...."

"You will be saying my name soon..."  
Joseph yanked down Sebastian's trousers and boxers in one swoop, Sebastian is ever growing erection starting to stand at attention, it yearned for release just as Sebastian did.

He felt warmth envelop his cock, a deep groan from within his throat, then the sudden tight grip sliding down his length, followed by the wet appendage that inhabited Joseph's mouth.

"F-Fuck!"

Joseph worked Sebastian's cock like he knew what the older man liked, he was touching all the right areas, sucking on the right things, he kneaded his balls like there was no tomorrow, Sebastian would not last long at this rate, Jesus fucking Christ.

"Joseph, Fuck, you are killing me here!"

Joseph ignored Sebastian; he could feel the cock twitching inside his mouth, his partner was close, all he had to do was make his next move. He pulled away from Sebastian, while on his knees he turned his back to him. Sebastian blinked at the sudden cold that was sweeping across his exposed flesh.

"Joseph? Why'd you stop?"

Joseph wiggled his backside at Sebastian, "I want you to come inside me, I want to feel you inside me. I need too, and I'm sure it is what you want?"

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat; a hard gulp got him to breathe again. Joseph was right, and He did want to be deep inside his partner, to feel the tight warmth, to become one with him. He wasted no time getting to his knees too, his hands moving to Joseph's torso, unbuttoning his vest, and tearing the shirt beneath it. Sebastian's fingers gripped at sensitive nubs, squeezing, teasing, twisting.

"Oh god! Yes, more! Give me pain; I love it..."

Sebastian was coiling his fingers into Josephs' hair, he grabbed what he could, pulling the man's head back causing his neck to bend unnaturally.

"You want me inside you? Then beg for it."

"Please....PLEASE! I want you buried deep inside my ass; I want to feel your cum drip from my tight hole onto my balls!"

"You filthy little..."

Sebastian's hands worked at undoing Joseph's belt getting rid of the hindrance, then pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion, His balls were aching for release. Joseph had worked him up so much Knowing once he enters his partner's tight hole, he would not be able to hold his orgasm back anymore. If lucky a couple of quick thrust at the most. Now with Joseph's bare ass exposed, he felt his cock twitching. Placing his hands on both cheeks, he spread Joseph's ass, staring at the puckered hole, he then spits on the sensitive orifice, Joseph gasped. Moving one of his gloved hands to his rear, he inserted a digit into himself lubing his entrance with Sebastian's fluid. He moaned as he stuck another finger inside, doing a bit of prep work; however, Sebastian was through with waiting and pulled Josephs hand away, the young man cried out at the sudden emptiness, which replaced by Sebastian's cock, the girth alone was more than he could take. Sebastian grabbed Joseph by his hips and thrust in hard and fast, hard enough to shift Joseph and nearly cause his arms to falter in holding him up.

"Yes, Oh god, yes!"

Sebastian knew it, right as his cock delved into the warmth it could not hold it back, his seed burst forth.

"I am not gonna make it!"

Sebastian cried as he came deep inside Joseph's ass. his cock pumping the hot seed inside his partner, so much, that it dribbled out from the sides, coating Sebastian, and dripping onto the ground below. 

He pumped Joseph's insides a bit more until he became completely soft, his cock becoming the shell of the former erection. Joseph whined, pushing his ass against Sebastian's hard body, not wanting the empty feeling to return.

"Sebastian...," feeling the larger body of the male putting his full weight on him, wrapping his arms around his torso, Josephs body trembling, feeling the light breeze flowing over his erection, he had wanted Sebastian so much he did not even think about his own body's need. 

However, Sebastian was clearly a mind reader; his grip loosened around Joseph and moved his free hand to grasp the neglected man's penis.

"Oh... Oh my goodness!"

Joseph bit his bottom lip, feeling the large hand move smoothly along his heated flesh, gaining speed, and sometimes fondling his balls, which were damp from Sebastian's orgasm. It would not take him long to feel his release either. Sebastian's cock grew erect again inside his partner. 

The intimacy of pleasing Joseph excited him.

He managed to pump his insides again hitting that bundle of nerves, so hard that Joseph's orgasm came in waves, his seed exploding from his erection, covering the ground below them, this time his arms did give out, and he went down, Sebastian's weight fully on him, constricting his breathing.

Joseph's haggard breath alerted Sebastian to the sudden movement. 

"Damn, sorry...," Sebastian pulled himself off his partner and rested on his knees, his pants pulled back up, and belt returned. His dark eyes stared at Josephs half naked form, his bare ass red from the way he had pounded him.

"Joseph?" his ears were only met with a soft whimper.

Sebastian cleaned up Joseph's rear before pulling his underwear and pants back up, and then he raised the exhausted man up to rest against his broad chest, Poor Joseph, the dirt, and gravel had stuck to the cum on his pale chest. Collapsing into his release must've felt satisfying. His large hand swept away the debris and situated the man's torn shirt, then buttoned the favored black vest his partner loved to wear.

Joseph's eyes fluttered open beneath his glasses, focusing on the face in front of him, Sebastian had turned him and stood him up on his feet, having to steady him, the man's muscles were like putty.

"Sebastian... Thank you..."

Sebastian groaned, shaking his head. "No thank you, Thank you for being here. To keep me sane at least and for well, being the kinky little shit you are. Damn."

"Anytime Sebastian."

He smiled, well if one could call it that, Did Sebastian ever smile? Yes once upon a time.


End file.
